


Play Thing

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cum Play, Deepthroating, F/M, choking on cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: She downed Jack like she was meant to have a good time and hell, Dean won’t stand in the way. He clinked his glass against hers, grinning at her as he studied her feature. He’s never seen her in here before but something about her was familiar.





	Play Thing

  


She downed Jack like she was meant to have a good time and hell, Dean won’t stand in the way. He clinked his glass against hers, grinning at her as he studied her feature. He’s never seen her in here before but something about her was familiar. 

Of course she beat him at darts, darts was not his favorite but they just did it to pass the time until the pool table was available.

At pool, when it’s his turn to play, he acted as if he never played it before. Letting her score and win because his intention was scoring and winning his way into her pants later.

She looked adorable as she jumped up and down and Dean had to suppress his smile when he acted like he was pissed, turning himself around to not look her in the eyes because she’d know.

He felt her hands grabbing him and turn him around, making him look down at her as she pushed him a couple of steps back against the pool table. She stood up on her tip toes and placed a hesitant kiss on his lips before she opened her mouth further, her tongue sneaking out, wetting his bottom lip before he too opened up for her and let her in.

Dean drank in the kiss, tasting Whiskey and gum as her tongue deliciously teases his, her hands roamed his back and travelled further down, squeezing his ass as she pulled him closer to her.

She pressed her body to his, gluing it together while she kissed him like nobody else was in the room. Dean couldn’t remember the last time a girl took control. He loves the fact that she knows what she wants and it just makes him harder. Guess she must have felt it, because she began to grind her hips towards him, rubbing at his cock through the pants that felt way too tight.

She parted from him and Dean breathed a disappointed sigh at the loss of contact but she just smiled that sweet innocent smile and took his hand, guiding him out through the back door.

They stepped out into the dark alley, breathing in the cool night air that was a welcome relieve. Just a couple of steps later, Dean was pushed against the hard brick wall, with her lips attached to him and Dean anticipated for what’s to come.

Her hands found his belt buckle and unbuckled it with precision and determination as her lips pinned him to the wall.

Dean wanted to touch her, maybe tell her to slow down if she wants him to last the night, but she patted his hand away and he just held them there, up in the air like an idiot. Before he could even utter out a word, she stopped kissing him and dropped herself on her knees, as she licked at his jeans, making his cock twitch and Dean couldn’t help himself but thrusting his hips against her face.

She chuckled against his clothed bulge, sending vibrations through his cock and it went right into his balls.

_Focus, Dean!_

He said to himself, because if that ain’t turning him on, he would be lying. Dean had to hold in his breath when she unzipped his jeans, and rubbed against his boxer briefs. Biting down on his bottom lip, he looked at her, mesmerized.

Although she was rather forceful, the last part of his clothing was peeled of his skin agonizingly slow and he almost groaned out in frustration as she hooked her hands in his underwear and teared it from his hips in slow motion.

First the tip which she lapped and sucked on eagerly the moment it appeared out of its cage, making Dean grunt. His hands had found her hair and pulled them back into a pony tail before holding on to it.

When she finally managed to free him, his cock sprang free against his stomach, standing erect and leaking pre cum. She smiled at him before she flickered her tongue against his balls and sucking it in, one after another and letting them out with a loud popping sound. It was pure porn and Dean can’t remember the last time when he was that horny and desperate to cum before it even began.

“Sweetheart, I won’t last if you keep doing this.” He growled low, pulling slightly at her hair, making her look up at him.

She wasn’t a talker, instead she just grinned and took him in, driving his throbbing cock into her throat until she was coughing. But she’s eager. She bobbed her head and drove his cock into her until she choked and took it out. Again and again.

_Fuck. Fuck._

The pornographic sound she makes turned him on so fucking much. After a while she pulled away from his cock and looked up at Dean with tears in her eyes and her eyeliner was all over the place. Still Dean thought that she’s the most beautiful girl and he’ll help her clean up after. He’ll even repaint her face for her. He’d probably do much more because she’s a damn keeper.

She let go of him and Dean wondered why but then she pulled the straps of her top down and took off her bra. Her tits were to die for. Not too small, not too big. Just right but Dean didn’t care about the shape anyway. He never had. He liked them all.

“Wanna fuck my titties, Dean?” She asked him, eyes big and glassy.

“Oh..y-yes!” He swallowed hard. He didn’t tell her that he’d rather fuck her instead of her tits but the night’s still young.

She moved closer on her knees, and wrapped her tits around his cock. She looked down and spit on it before Dean began to thrust his hips through the slick messy valley between her tits.

_Jesus._

It felt so right but also wrong. He had to close his eyes because if he looked at her face, all sloppy and messy, he would have cum right there. He wants to enjoy this.

When she stuck her tongue out to lick and lap at the head of his cock every time he pushed home, Dean felt heaven.

“Honey, I’m going to cum.” He panted, as she grinned again. That stupid innocent grin that drove him crazy.

She let go of her tits and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. Both her hands placed firmly on his dick, moving up and down, milking him for what he’s worth.

Dean threw his head back, hitting the brick wall behind him as he closed his eyes, dragging his orgasm out as far as it would go. He doesn’t want to cum yet. But if she keeps on doing that, he’d spill any second.

He took a last look at her. A look full of adoration and awe before he bit down on his bottom lip, muffling his groan as strings of white cum shot into her awaiting mouth.

She kept on stroking his cock, sucking at the tip until the very last drop was in her, before she smiled and opened up her mouth for him to see the sea of cum. She toyed with it, twirling her tongue in it and make it spill out of the corners of her mouth, dripping on her tits before she spat it out on his cock. She sucked along his shaft and slurped it into her mouth before she swallowed it and opened her mouth for Dean to see that she did indeed swallowed it all. Such a good girl.

She then pushed the cum that was around the corner of lips into her mouth and sucked her fingers clean before she smiled up at him.

“Sweetheart, what the hell..” Dean groaned, his heart filled with joy and he was hoping that she’d take him home for round two. Hell, he’d even beg, if he had to.

**“The Devil made me do it, Dean.”**  She grinned up at him before her eyes flashed black.

Before Dean could even think straight, or pull his pants up and draw his knife that was in his ankle holster, he heard a familiar voice next to him.

“Squirrel, enjoyed my gift to you, didn’t you?”

“Crowley.” Dean’s expression changed from adoration to anger and he hastily pulled up his pants as she went to stand next to Crowley, her tits, with little strings of cum, still hanging out for everyone to see.

“What have you done to her?” Dean demanded an answer.

“She’s my pet, Dean. My play thing. I’ll let you play with her if you decide to give me Kevin. Isn’t she lovely?” Crowley finger tweaked her nipples, drawing the softest of moans from her.


End file.
